Unexpected
by xX Melody.Katsura Xx
Summary: Four girls move to a boarding school for the first time. there, they meet the school's idols. They are positive that the idols are nothing but show-offs, until and unexpcted turn of events turn their lives around. And why are they chickens all of a sudden? whats with the new transfers? you'll have to find out! Drama? you betcha. RIMAHIKO, KUTAU,TADAMUTO,YAIRI
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Hi minna! well, im new here on , and im SUPER excited on writing a new story! (cue applause) thank you, thank you!**

**ikuto: are you sure she hasn't gone nuts?**

**Melody (me) : I HEARD THAT! **

**ikuto: really? i thought you went deaf.**

**nagihiko: *sweat drop* disclaimer: melody doesn't own shugo chara, because then she would probably die of happiness. ^,^;**

**btw, here're the ages, just in case… please let me know if the ages are wrong and how i can fix it**

***NAGIHIKO AND NADESHIKO ARE TWO DIFFERENT PEOPLE***

**Amu: 16**

**Rima: 16**

**Nagihiko **&** Nadeshiko: 16**

**Tadase: 16**

**Kukai: 18**

**Utau: 18 (almost 19)**

**Ikuto: 19 (almost 20)**

**Yaya: 15**

**Kairi: 15 (just turned)**

Four girls move to a boarding school by the name of Seiyo High&Middle. When they get there, they hear about the school's "celebrities" and agree to never fall under their charm like practically the rest of the school. What happens when the four girls-and the "celebs" go through an unexpected drama that'll turn their life around? Rimahiko, Kutau, Amuto, Yairi.

Four girls walked out of an airport, the first one having two long blonde pigtails that reached her waist, and amethyst eyes, the second with shoulder length bubblegum pink hair held by an X clip, and honey colored eyes, the third had calf-length cinnamon blonde hair with gold colored eyes, and the fourth had two little pigtail with a bow on each and had chocolate colored eyes. if you don't know who these people are, then i don't think you should be reading this (no offense intended)

Utau's pov:

"Hey guys, get your luggage, and come check this out!" i said pointing to a poster that had a picture of a big school, and had 'SEIYO HIGH&MIDDLE" written on top."hey, isn't that the school that we are going to go to?" Amu asked. "correction… boarding school." Rima pointed out. one… two… three.."EHHH A BOARDING SCHOOL?!"

Amu shouted/asked, earring a ton of people looking at us. i glared at them, and they all looked away. i sighed" Yes, Amu a boarding school. but don't worry, we'll DEFINITELY have the same dorm, 'cause each dorm holds about 10 people, since it's really big and spacious." "Ne, Ne! Utau-chi, Yaya heard that there was a huuuuuge campus, and it also has a really popular group of people that practically the school drools over!" "ew. Hey guys, lets all agree to not fall under the populars' charms, and stay together throughout this" Rima suggested. "okay!" we all agreed, ignoring the people who were looking at us like, _who brought these nut-jobs on board?" _we ignored them and walked/skipped/yawned/chatted out of the airport.

TIME SKIP (after they are done shopping for clothes at the mall; the morning of the first day of school)

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE-mmph!" "jeez yaya we get the message" rima said, covering her mouth. we all got ready, i was wearing a blue headband, with my hair in it's usual pigtails, a light blue over the shoulder top, with a small white star in the middle, with white skinny jeans and blue converse. amu was wearing her hair with and X clip holding her bangs to the side, a red tank top that had uneven black stripes across it, with black skinny jeans and red converse. Yaya was wearing her usual two pigtail with pink ribbons, a pink half sleeve ruffled shirt, with blue shorts and pink mary janes, Rima was wearing a

light purple top that flowed down, and blue capris, and black converse, and her hair held by a light purple striped headband. Im pretty excited, since its the first time i went to a big boarding school like this one. we all ate breakfast, and rushed out the door. "i wonder who we'll be sharing our dorm room with." Amu said. "lets wait and find out." rima said. poor kid is still quite short for her age, i mean she did grow, but… yeah.

normal pov:

as the girls walked down the school halls, lots of kids already became their fans " Hey look at her1 she is so cute!" people said pointing to Yaya, who just waved back, smiling causing some people to faint. people pointed to utau, amu, away, and rima and murmured things about how they looked, and etc. the four girls walked uo to the main office, gave in their admission forms, and got thair dorm room number: 683. fortunately, they all got the same dorm, but unfortunately, they were sharing their dorms with the school's 'celebs', although they had no idea they would be sharing the same dorm..yet.

**Phew, done! AYAYAYAYAYAYYY! well, hope you like it, and doncha worry, the gus will come in the next chappie! please review constructive criticism, *gulp* i suppose you could rant about how bad it is…**

**R & R!**

**please :3 **


	2. Chapter 2 -The bet

Hellooooo! I'm back! Okay, I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes in chapter 1. Also, I may take awhile to update since I'm having a hard time getting on the laptop/computer these days so bear with me!

Well, enjoy~

Chapter 2: The Bet

Rima's Pov:

As Amu, Utau, Yaya, and I we walked down the hallways of Seiyo whispers shot up and around us as we to our dorm. I frowned in annoyance. These people act as if they have never saw transfer students before in their lives. It wasn't long until we finally reached our dorm room. To the right of the door was a little door plate reading:

Dorm 683

-Souma Kukai -Hoshina Utau

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto -Hinamori Amu

-Sanjo Kairi -Yuiki Yaya

- Fujisaki Nagihiko -Mashiro Rima

- Fujisaki Nadeshiko

Hmmm… it seems like there are siblings here...how wonderful (note the sarcasm) . As we walked inside, I saw two purple heads, a brunette, blue haired guy and a green haired guy. The purpleheads –What are they girls?!- were having a conversation about who-knows-what, and the brunette was bouncing a soccer ball on his knees, the green haired dude was reading a- Science dictionary?! Nerrrrrrd. The blue haired guy was lounging on the floor playing with… a ball of yarn? These people are total nut-jobs.

When they finally noticed us an awkward silence floated through the room that fortunately Yaya broke. "HELLO PEOPLE! WERE NEW HERE AND YOU GUYS MUST BE OUR DORM-MATES NICE TO MEETCHA!"

Utau put her hands on her hips expectantly, "Care to introduce yourselves?" she asked. "Nope." said the yarn-playing dude. The purple haired with her hair up glared at him and he immediately sat up and introduced himself. " Ikuto"."My name is Nadeshiko nice to meet you." said the smiling purplehead with her hair up . "Hey, my names Nagihiko." said the other one with her hair down. "Name's Kukai!" exclaimed the brunette with a goofy grin.

We all looked at the nerd. Nagihiko tapped him on the shoulder. "Hm? Oh, my names Kairi" he said without looking up from his book. Am I missing something? Cause the last time I checked there is nothing interesting about some darn science vocal. words.

"Oh okay then,I'm Amu, and this is Rima, Utau, and Yaya." Amu said, pointing to each of us. "Well, make yourselves at home, then" Nadeshiko said with a smile. I walked up to... Nagihiko I think, and said in monotone voice " If you're a girl then why aren't you wearing the girls uniform?" He stiffed looked down at, and said to me with a dazzli- Wait what?! no,no,no ugly smile and said, "I'm most definitely a guy."

I don't like this guy… wayyy too perfect if you ask me." I don't like you very much." I said to him. He looked taken aback for a quick moment, but quickly regained his composure and said "Really, well sorry to hear that, and I hope to be your friend later on, and might I ask, why you don't like me?" he asked with another smile.

I thought about it. If I said that I didn't like him because he seemed perfect, it would seem like I was complimenting him, and I would sound like a kid. "Umm, because you have purple hair. I hate the color purple." I said.

He stifled a laugh. "Really? That's the best you can think of, Rima-chan?" how dare this purple headed freak call me by my first name?! "Its Mashiro-san to you freak." He faked a pout and widened his eyes " But, Rimaaa chaaaan sounds way better!" "Whatever Girly boy." "Okay, Shorty" "Purple head." "Blonde Chibi" he retorted back as we kept firing insults (more for amusement than anything). I looked over to Yaya to see how she was doing.

Yaya Pov:

Yaya look around the room. What should Yaya do? …Yaya knows! She's gonna go talk to the new people! So Yaya dropped her luggage and walked over to Kairi-kun, who was still reading that book. "Whatcha reading?"Yaya asked leaning in a little. "um, chemistry terms and formulas." he said what is that? "Huh?"Yaya asked. "Its formulas, and they are a subject in later grades" Yaya looked over his shoulder, unaware that Yaya was really close to him and making him blush a little.

"So, what's up, kairi-tan?" "u-um nothing, yuiki san."'NONONONO! CALL YAYA YAYA NOT YUCKY-SAN BLABLAH BLAH YAYA WON'T LISTEN TO KAIRI-TAN IF HE CALLS YAYA YUCKY- SAN OR ANYTHING BESIDES YAYA!" Yaya said throwing a fit" "U-um okay, Yui-Yaya." He said blushing. "Yay! Yaya is happy now!" Yaya said glomping him.

nickname time!YAY! Let's see…

Nadeshiko- Nade-chi

Nagi - nagi-tan

ikuto- iki-tan

kairi-kairi-tan

Utau Pov:

As I was unpacking my stuff, I kept hearing the 'doing' of a ball over and over again, until it got onto my nerves "Will. You. Stop. That?!" I yelled, clearly annoyed.

He smirked "Why?" "Because I said so" " Why should I listen to you?" "Because I bet you I'm better than you in anything" I said narrowing my eyes at him. "Anything, huh?" he asked."Whaccha betting on?" He smirked I have a bad feeling about this, but my pride got the best of me."Um if I lose, me and my friends will go on a date with you and your guy friends." He smirked smugly picking up the soccer ball and then leading me out into the soccer field. "Oh, this will be fun. And did I mention I captain of the soccer team? " Crap…

Time Skip….

"Dang it that wasn't fair!" I whined. Ugh me and my big ego. The girls will kill me. Why did I have to bet I could beat him in anything? I so lost real bad… "Oh c'mon Utau, just because you lost doesn't mean it isn't fair." he said, his emerald green eyes shining with amusement. I wonder how the girls will take this… Then it hit me what if don't tell the girls!

Then when the time come dress them up pretty and take them to their dates! Yes! I won't die! …yet. "Utau! You there?" "Huh? Sorry, what?" I said trying my best not to look stupid at the moment. "I said. "I said me and the guys will be ready tomorrow at six. Kay?" "Okay."I replied as I watched him walk away.

This was going to be a loooong year, seeing that we live with those guys, later I should ask the who those bratty school celebrities are though.

DONE! PLEASE R&R TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT! SPECIAL THANKS TO A-LIL-BUNNY CHAN FOR HEPING ME OUT AND GIVING ME TONS OF GREAT ADVICE! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHICH COUPLE YOU WOULD LIKE FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE ( MAYBE ONE COUPLE AT A TIME, OR ALL TOGETHER BUT DIF POVS) ALSO, IF U DONT LIKE THESE COUPLES, PLEASE DONT READ THIS AND GET MAD . &*()~! #$%^&*()~! #$%^&*()


	3. Chapter 3 - the kidnapping

Chapter 3: The Kindnapping

Utau pov:

I am in huge trouble… ok, time to put my acting skills to the test. Wait, but what if they find out and-

"Utau? UTAU? UUTAAUU?!"

"Huh? What?" I asked dazed. "You were gone for a whole 5 mins! what were you thinking of?" Darn it. Ok, I got this.

" Me?… I was..um.. thinking about what to do today!" Smooth, Utau. Real smooth.(please note the sarcasm)

Rima narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously and frowned, and I could help but to break out a in cold girl can be seriously scary sometimes. Yet I forced myself to keep holding her gaze, until she finally looked away.

Amu, being the oblivious dense girl she is, was just all happy, and said "Oh, Okay! so what do you have in mind, Utau?"

"Umm… I..was uhh..think we should all go to the park!"I exclaimed nervously. "Why the park?"asked Rima. Who was still eyeing me. Geez, Rima why must you be so difficult?I racked my head for any possible answers. "Cause I have a...ummm surprise for you!Yea so umm ill just go give you guys sometime to get ready and I'll be back!" well i wasn't technically lying, because it is a surprise, just not a very pleasant one. With that I ran from Yaya's room, and opened the sliding door that the guys were on the other side. I ran to Kukai grabbed him by the collar and hissed "Meet us in the park."

He looked slightly startled. "Why?"

"Because"I said glared at him.

"Because?"

"Yes, just because you idiot."

"okay then…"

"Good see you then!" I quickly ran back to yaya's room, huffing.

"Why is Utau-chi so tired?" yaya asked. "NO reason!" I said a little too quickly.

Amu eyed me for a while but let it go, but Rima on the other hand was another story,I could feel her eyes glaring at the back of my head. Takes a good liar to know a good liar.

"Why are you guys still here anyways? Go get dressed" I said shooing them into their rooms before returning to my own room to get ready.

I threw open my closet door and surveyed my many outfits. In the end, I ended up choosing my blue top with some white skinny jeans. Then I grabbed up a white pair of sunglass placed it on top of my head while fastening my cross necklace around my neck. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. Perfect. Then I flung myself on the bed thinking about my life. It was so obvious that they are going to find out, if not Amu then still Rima and probably Yaya at least, but I am very aware of one thing:

I'm in for a world of Pain.

Rima Pov:

As I walked into my room I thinking long and hard why Utau was acting so strange. Nevertheless, I headed over to my closet, and changed into the most baggiest sweat clothes I owned. If Utau was just simply gonna show us something did really had to dress nice now did I? Nope!

Then I headed back to Yaya's room to find Amu was already done. She was wearing a red tank top with a jean mini jacket and skinny jeans with red converse, and with her usual X clip holding her hair in place. A few minutes later, Yaya came bounding out the bathroom, wearing a pink t-shirt with the words 'WARNING: Sugar Overload :D' written in yellow and black letters, with candy in the background, white shorts, pink flats, and her hair held by two candy-shaped clips in the usual pigtails.

"Yaya, Amu, do you think Utau is up to something?" I asked hoping they would have noticed too.

" Yaya thinks Utau-chi is hiding something from us, but Yaya thinks that we'll find out at the park because she said there was gonna be a SURPRISE!"she said screaming, throwing up her hands. Amu nodded in agreement.

"O-okay" I said startled by her sudden loudness. But what if she isn't...

Utau sudden busted through the door. "Alright! Are all ready to go?!' she screamed out uncharacteristically with a strained smile on her face. Until she set her eyes on me that is.

"Uhhh Rima? Where exactly do you think your going in those clothes?"she said wrinkling her nose in disgust. " What? I'm comfortable." I said shoving my hands into my pockets. " Go get change right now Rima!"she said. I stared at her for a moment before replying. "Nah." She glared at me. "Fine have it your way." She disappeared for a moment then reappeared with something behind her. She motioned Amu and Yaya over and whispered something into their ear. In that instant, I suddenly found myself pinned to the ground be Amu and Utau. "WHAT THE HECK?! LET GO OF ME!" I screamed out struggling against them. Utau stood over me with a winning smirk. "All you had to change Rima~" Before she pressed a cloth a my mouth and I felt my body going limp.

Amu Pov:

I stare with horror at Rima's unmoving body before before proceeding to freak out. "Oh god! Rima's dead! I took part in a MURDER! OH GOD! I'M GONNA GO TO JAIL! I'M NEVER GONN-OWW!" I was cut off by Utau who had flicked me in ear. "SHHHH! Geez, do you want the whole world to know? And besides,it's not a murder it's more of a...uh kidnapping!" "SAME DIFFERENCE!"I screamed. She rolled her eyes and look back down at Rima. "Whatever. Can you guys just help get her changed so that we can get going already?"

So we dragged Rima into her room and lugged her onto the bed. "Okay."Uatu said looking me and Yaya in the eye. "Yaya you go get some rope. Amu you go get her some clothes." Yaya and I mocked a salute before setting off to do our jobs. I quickly picked a sky blue shirt that was off the shoulder top, with denim capris, and black flats. I passed then to Utau who quickly switch her clothes out. We stood back admiring our work. I must admit she does look better in these clothes. But there something missing...her headband! I grabbed up her blue headband and fixed in her ! Wait,no why am I happy that I took part in a kidnapping? Just then Yaya came in. "Yaya found the rope! But what's the rope for?"she asked. "This" Utau replied grabbing the rope from Yaya and tieing up Rima's hands and feet. Yaya and gasp in usion. "What? Just in case she wakes up before we get there." she calmly with a shrug.

"Oh shizz, were 10 minutes late...oh well. Let's go guys." With that she throw Rima over her shoulder and began a casual stroll to...wherever the heck we are going.

10 minutes later I found myself in the park.I looked around in confusion. Why are we here? I turn to Utau who was looking a little nervous for some reason. "Utau why are we here?" She tensed up. "Uhh..guys I have something to tell you." Just then I caught sight of some midnight blue hair. I narrowed my eyes. Is that..Ikuto?! "Hey! Yaya see's Kairi-tan, Nagi-tan,and the others! What are they doing here?"Yaya asked. I silently prayed that Utau would keep walking but instead she walk straight up to them and laid Rima down on the bench. They all stared at Rima. "Did you kill her or something?" Kukai asked pointing to Rima. "Nah...we drugged her"Utau replied nonchalantly.

"o-okay then.." he said.

"so, where do you want to go?"

my stomach grumbled before i could answer. I blushed, embarrassed, and he laughed.

"you like ramen?" i nodded

"To the ramen shop!" he exclaimed.

He likes ramen too?.. this calls for a contest!

" i bet i can beat you in a ramen-eating contest!"

he raised his eyebrow "lets just see about that."

and we raced to the ramen shop. i will kick his butt!muahahahaha… okay, no. we ran to the Ramen shack that he usually goes to, hey waitta second- i go to the same place..

"welcome, Utau chan, oh, and kukai kun, too?" he said surprised.

Normal pov:

As Yaya dragged kairi to a candy shop, Utau and kukai raced away, and ikuto left with a protesting tomato amu in tow, nagihiko just sat on the bench awkwardly next to a passed out Rima.

Rima pov:

I looked around, and saw purple… WAIT PURPLE?! THAT ANNOYING UNNERVING PURPLEHEADED FREAK?!

"oh your awake Rima-chan, i got worried when Utau-chan said she drugged you..- wait was i supposed to tell you that?"

"WHY THAT LITTLE SHE SHALL PAY!" i said, with chibi fire in my eyes.

"Rima chan, i suggest you don't disturb Utau-chan. ugh what a goody two shoes

"Why?"

"Because she's out on a date with Kukai right now." He said casually. i almost choked on my air. "W-WHAT?!"

"well, you see, i was informed by Kukai that she lost a challenge against him and she betted that she, and you guys would go on a date with us." he said.

"I also know that you… hate me andwould find that idea very gruesome-" "english, please" he sighed "disgusting, and would probably want to run home and get away from me as fast as you can, so go ahead." he said, his eyes looking down and seeming sad.

"w-what?" i said "you heard me, you can go, i don't like forcing people to go on dates with me."

YES! IM FREE!

_no!you cant say yes! say no!_

no, i don't wanna stay here

_yes, you do!_

NO

_YES _

_"_No No No No!" "w-what?" he said, looking confused "u-um i would like to go on a da- a da- … da-… friendly meeting with you." i finished lamely. his whole face brightened up."really, rima chan friendly meeting?" he said sarcastically as he held back a laugh. he looked so cute when- ewwww i didn't just say that i didn't just say that i didn't just say that i didn't just say that i didn't just say that i didn't just say that i didn't just say that. he looked ugly.. yep thats right as ugly as-

_a pretty rose surrounded by grass.. okay, i need to work on my metaphors._

yes, yes you do.. and NO he does not! stop bothering me! go away, go away, go away! i chanted in my head.

_*giggle" your so stupid rimaa chan._

sigh. 'Voice-alina' wont go away.

_*snicker* voice…a..lina? hahahahahaha! call me… hmmm i know! call me shian!_

doesn't that mean thougt?

_whatever get back to your boyfriend!_

he's not my-

_*whistle whistle*_

"stupid voice in my head." i mumbled.

"so, rima chan, where would you like to go?"

"u-um…to the park?"

he chuckled "sure." and he held my hand as we walked there.

Omgomgomgomgomg hesholdingmyhandwhatdoido?

eeeeeeeeeeeeek!

_calm down, rima chi! go with the flow! aww you guys are so cuteeee! squeeeeeee!_

i was blushing, but tried to hold it in, probably failing miserably.

"ne, rima chan were here!" he said. i widened my eyes. i have really wanted to go there when i was younger and used to live here, before i met utau, amu, and yaya, but i never had the chance.

*flashback*

"Rima, where wold you like to go for your birthday?" my mom asked. "ooh mommy! i would really love to go to the park!" "sure, i promise it'll be the first thing we'll do for your birthday." "yay!" a few hours later, i went to the local field where a lot of kids used to go, and play games together. i had only went because my mother encouraged me to make friends, but i didn't make any. as my dad dropped me off, i tried playing games with the other kids, but they all made fun of me, or tripped me, and i was constantly getting 'out', so i just sat on the side of the field, away from other kids because they bullied me.. the girls because of how i looked, the boys because of my height. all of a sudden, two hands roughly grabbed me and stuffed me in a bag, then i smelt a weird odor, my eyes got teary, and i was scared… very scared. i had woken up in a room that was very dark, and had no light besides a little faintly glowing lightbulb that was threatening to go out at any minute. the place smelled musty, and old, and there was a huge storm going on outside with loud crackling thunder, and lightning dancing across the skies. i was terrified, and curled up into a ball, and a weird gas filled up the room, i tried running away form it, but the room was tiny, and once again i fell unconscious. next thing i know i was in the police office, with my mother and father- not looking at me with concern, but with hatred. then they faced each other and they started feuding, arguing. at home, my parents would fight over everything, not bothering to make food for me, and only made stuff for themselves. i soon just learned how to make a simple sandwich that i would be the only thing i would eat. they would fight over petty little things, and sometimes they even hit each other. i sometimes tried to cheer them up, saying 'Mama, papa, please cheer up!" they would look at me and say, "rima, don't be stupid! go to your room!" i would go in there and cry. when my birthday came, it was no different, they would fight, and when i came up to my mom and asked her about the park, she just slapped me and said to shut up and go to my room. then later me amu yaya utau and i became friends, and my parents decided to send me to a boarding school, saying they 'didn't need a nuisance in their lives.'

*end of flashback*

i sat on the swings, tearing up a little. what did i ever do to make them hate me?

"rima chan, whats wrong? are you okay?" nagihiko asked concerned.

i looked down, contemplating on whether or not i should tell him.

"c-can i trust you?" his face softened "of course Rima chan."

so i told him, everything, and he just sat there, listening intently to what i said, and wiping away any stray tears.

when i finished, i was already crying into his shirt, and he was comforting me, and said "Rima chan, don't forget that we all care about you. Me, Amu, Yaya, all of us. if something's wrong, you can tell me, and I'll promise to make you feel better!"

"thanks" i said, and did something unexpected.

i hopped off o the swing, and hugged him. he stiffened but then hugged me back. i said smiling, "you didn't see anything, we didn't talk about anything."

he grinned "deal."

we walked back to the fountain place, hand in hand stopping by to get a food cart to get a snack, and him being the anny=oying gentleman he is insisted on paying, but then he said "look! rima chan! a flying bird!" i looked aroung and he had already payed. "dangit" "here you go!" he said in a sing song voice. and we walked back to the fountain where we were to meet up.

Utau pov:

as i chewed on my last shrimp, kukai was almost done, too and then i finished!

"so? who won?!" we both said at the same time.

the shopkeeper, akera-san said "the winner is…. UTAU BY .03 SECONDS!

"yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!"

"awwww mannnn!" he whined

"oh well, you won", he said, in defeat.

"so, what do you want to do now?" he said arms behind his head walking to a grassy hill with a nearby bridge.

we sat down, on the hill, and he said "so, do you have any hobbies?"

"well, i-i like to sing…" i said looking down. dammit utau why are you stuttering and blushing bit.

_cuz you like him!_

"what?! no i don't!" i said out loud and kukai gave me a confused look. "uhhhh heh heh sorry bout that…" i said blushing in embarrassment.

get out of my head dammit!

_nooo you cant make me! ha ha ha naa naa naa boo boo!_

i mentally facepalmed what the heck?!

_you know you luuuv him utau chi!_

ugh no i do not!

_yes you dooo!_

im going to close off that part of my brain now!

_noo utau chi! or else! _she threatened

or else what?

suddenly there were pictures of kukai… all over my head, and he looked so hot-i mean- annoying!

Ahhhh! okay! okay!okay! stop!stop!

_okay doke utau chi! but you know you love it!_

ugh i hate my life.

"umm utau, w-would you mind singing a song?" he asked quickly, flustered.

aww he is such a kid. "sure" i said smiling.

*input 'my heartful song' *

"w-wow y-your'e good."

"im a pop-star back where i came from." i sighed

"really? wow!" he said

"actually, it gets tiring, you never have time to do anything fun"

"oh… well atlas now you can have fun with me! right?!"

"i suppose so…"

_utau chi, you know you looove him so so so-_

shut up annoying voice!

_-pout- i don't wanna be called annoying voice! hmmm i know! call me kami!_

whatever annoying voice.

_humph_

pictures started coming in my brain..

OK OK KAMI IT IS!

i mentally rolled my eyes.

"utau, what do you want to do ? "

"like what?"

"how about soccer?!"

"no" i said bluntly

"aww why?" he pouted. he widened his eyes

ahhh sparkle attack! shield your eyes humanity! i peeked through my eyes, and regretted it.

i sighed "fine"

"yay!" he said fist pumping the air

he set up a fake goal out of twigs and told me to kick it, so i did.. only it ended up flying backwards, hitting me on the head.

"o-okay t-try again!" he said muffling his laughter.

"shut up!"

"okay, let me try to help you."

he showed me how to position my legs to kick the ball straight. our legs were touching, and i was blushing(believe it or not) but he ruined the moment by saying "kick!"

i kicked the ball, and it flew into the 'goal'. "yes!" i said, and we high fived. after a while, we headed back to the fountain where everyone was to meet up.

it was fun hanging out with him.. -because i got to sing! not because of him, or anything like that!

_-smirk- sure._

sh-shut up!

Amu pov:

"EWWW COSPLAY HENTAI NEKO!" i shrieked, im getting kidnapped ahhhhhhhh! help me!

"geez calm down strawberry." "IM NOT A S-STRAWBERRY" i said, my face red. "oh really now?" take a good look at your face and tell if your not a strawberry."

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"hmm where should we go?" he said, ignoring me.

"TO AN AMUSEMENT PARK!" i screamed. "oops heh heh sorry" i said, seeing as he was rubbing his ear. "im going to go deaf before this is over.." he muttered.

"why did you come and ruin my fun day with utau, yaya and rima?"

"dense, dense, strawberry, don't you know that utau lost a bet to kukai and she agreed that you girls would go on a date with us.

"WHAT?!" i screamed. luckily he covered his ears just in time.

"were here." he said pointing to a closed amusement park. "thats closed, stupid"

"oh really now? great observation skills, genius." he said

"thanks"

"i was being sarcastic, stupid"

"ohh..oka-HEYYYY!" i said.

he smirked "come on little strawberry, lets go inside." "IM NOT A- AHHHH!"

he picked me up, all of a sudden, and jumped onto a wall, and jumped into the amusement park.

"don't do that!" "why not, little strawberry afraid?" he smirked. "n-no, its just stupid." i said facing the opposite direction with my arms crossed, my cool-and-spicy attitude coming on.

"you know, that wont work on me, strawberry" he whispered in my ear. i jumped 5 feet in the air "EEEEEK!" i looked at him.. he was laughing?!

"don't laugh at me!"

"where do you want to go?"

"ooh teacups!" i gave him a pleading look.

" i am not going in there" he said

i used my sparkle attack "PPLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEEE?"

"fine."

"yay!" i sat down i the teacups, and he barley fit in there with me. he looked so funny!

"hahahaha you look hilarious!"

"shut up."

so we continued having fun in the amusement park…

Yaya pov:

"YAY COME ON KAIRI! YAYA WANTS TO GO TO A CANDY SHOP!"

"okay, yaya, which candy shop would you like to go in?"

i looked around, and saw a big one with a pink canopy.

"OOH YAYA WANTS TO GO THERE!"

"okay, lets go."

*At the shop*

"i want this one, an shtiks one- oh! don't forget about this one!" i put all the candy in the counter, and the lady charged $12.75.

i put a money paper on the counter, and started to walk away, but then she said "Miss! this isn't enough money!"

"YES IT IS!" i shouted.

"no, it isn't. you only gave me $5."

"u-um here you go, miss, have a nice day." kairi said and gave another money paper to her, and she gave him some coins.

_yaya chan you shouldn't eat so much candy! its bad for you!_

but yaya loves candy!

_how would you like to get get tutored-_

NO!

_.. by that boy_.

okay!

_call me Eriko. i'll tell you what to do when you aren't sure, ok?_

OKY DOKY ERI-CHI!

_-sigh-_

"yaya chan, would you like to be tutored by me?"

"SURE THING KAIRI!" i said and glomped him, making his face turn a little pink. hmmm he's probably a little sick.

"lets go back to the fountain yaya chan"

"okay!" i grabbed his hand and skipped all the way there.

Rima pov:

we saw the others coming and me and amu said at the same time "UTAU WE ARE SO GONNA KILL YOU!" and ran after her with yaya bouncing behind us, and the guys sweat dropping.

school starts tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4- crazy voices and trust falls?

Rima pov:

I looked around where was I? I was standing in a field with sparkling flowers decorating the whole field. I looked up and that when I saw it. "POCKY!" I screamed embracing that delicious little box goodness. "Rima I- Beep Beeep Beeeep!"said . I frowned. "Huh?"

I abruptly woke. Beeep, Beeep, beep Bee- stupid demon clock! I pick up the alarm clock and threw it across the room. Unfortunately, Yaya happened to come through the door at that same exact moment. The alarmed slammed into Yaya on the head,knocking the poor girl off her feet. ...Oops? "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHY RIMA-TAN?! WHHYYYYYYYYYYY?!" she screamed crying.

"What the heck, Yaya?!" Utau muttered glaring at Yaya who immediatly shut up. Amu, was surprisingly sleeping through all this commotion, so me, being the caring, considerate (read: mean and evil) friend jumped out of bed, ran into the bathroom grabbed a cup bucket of icy water and dumped it on her head. She jumped up but then she tripped (On air. How the heck do you do that?!) and fell on her face on the ground. "WHAT THE-?!"Amu screamed totally red faced. An awkward silence drifted through the room as we all stared at each other.

"Omihgod we have school today! Hurry up guys, we only have 15 mins to get ready!" Utau screamed.

Ohh thats why-WAIT WHAT?! We all scrambled to get up and change, and we all wore the uniform due to our tastes, since the uniform code isn't too strict here (A/N:The uniforms are the same as in the anime same uniform as in anime but instead of red, purple, and instead of blue, Amu's is the same in the anime, and so is Rima's)

Yaya wore to huge purple ribbons, and her skirt was a little ruffle-y, with white socks that came a little below the knees, with a little purple heart a the edge of each, with brown mary janes.

Utau wore the uniform quite simply, but it still looked nice. We all began a mad dash to the door.

"Hey guys, Yaya hasn't seen the boys all morning do you think they're still sleeping?" yaya mentioned

"I'll go wake up them up then!" Amu said hopefully.

I smirked. This is to good of a chance to pass up. "Too see a certain dark blue haired friend of yours?" I said coyly wiggling my eyebrow suggestively.

Cue fire engine Amu. "WHAT N-N-NO WAY!" she said, flustered waving her hands around wildly.

I sighed and shook my head at Amu teasingly. "Amu, Amu, Amu. You've got to be more honest with yourself!"

_Honest? Rima you hypocrite. Like you don't think about Nagihiko!_

Aghh! You again! I do not think about that purple headed freak!

_Rima loves Nagi! Rima loves Nagi! Rima loves Nagi!_

I DO NOT! I just met him! Ugh just leave me alone!

When we all finally made it to the cafeteria I gasped. I won't even lie about either. I mean look at this place! I swear everything was sparkling! And everything look so clean compared to the normal school cafeteria we've been to.

I spotted Nagihiko sitting on a table with Ikuto, Kukai, and Kairi.

Utau dragged us over to sit with them, ignoring all the 'Ooh they are sitting on the same table as them!" I swear when I saw one of the guys wave at us to come sit there, the girls in the background fainted. Like seriously?! No lifers. I mean what's so great about these guys? Besides the fact that Nagi can cook, he's smart, and good at sports!

Exactly!- Wait what?! No that was not me that was not me that was a demon who has taken over my soul! Yup!

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Rima-chan..."

"Rima-chan? Are you in there?"

"Huh?"

"You've been spacing out." said purple head.

I glared at him. Technically, this was his entire fault!

"What did I do?" he said

"Everything" I mumbled.

I looked around the table. Amu was currently getting teased by a certain blue haired guy, and Utau and Kukai were eating their..1...2…..3….4…..5… I think 6th bowl of cereal or something. Seriously how do they eat all that without gaining weight!?

After we all ate our food and ran to our first class- History. :'(

Cue Evil laughter. I hate history! It's so boring and history-ish. I mean they're all dead anyways, like jeez, okay you invented the freaking light bulb! get over it!

~*^~*^~*^~*~^*HISTORY (NOOOOOOOOO)~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*~^*~^*~^*~^~

As i sat in my seat in the middle row of the class, I gingerly took out my history book with my index finger and thumb.

"it's not going to bite you, Rima-chan" said purple head... no wait never mind.. that's his sister!

I shrugged and said "Ya never know.."

She lightly giggled "so, Rima-chan, I notice you make goo goo eyes at my brother." she said. (A/N: She wasn't really; Nade just wants to see her reaction.)

"Who the heck would goo goo eyes at your sorry excuse for a brother." I stated coldly.

Well played, Rima well played.

My victory was short-lived when I felt almost every girl in the class glaring at me. I guess I said that a little too loudly...

I glanced back at Nadeshiko. I thought she looked surprised for a second, but I'm pretty sure I imagined it. Because when I re-checked she simply smiled, and muttered "One down, three to go…"

What?

Nadeshiko's pov:

Huh? Sudden statement… but i can see that she doesn't fully mean it...one down, three to go! Now I just have to make sure the others like the guys too…

Playing matchmaker is quite fun! I thought gleefully. I can see them now... :D It's so beautiful! -wipe away mental tear-

But I don't want to pair them up with someone they don't like, very humiliating, I can bet. Besides I don't want to humiliate my friends... Just want to help them with their love lives... a little push, is what they need. I stole a glance a Rima who was drawing a mustache on this old guy's face in her textbook. Well, Rima may need a few shoves, and a couple of kicks too.

Rima pov:

Mr. I-Keep-Getting-Off-Track-And-Start-Telling-The-Cla ss-About-When-I-Was-Their-Age-stories, keeps on rambling about how he had to ride a jeep to a rainbow carnival or something. *yawn*

After about 198,894,238 hours (read 45 minutes) he all like "Oh, well would you look at that, time's already up! See you tomorrow kiddies!" With that everybody bolted out of that room before he could get caught up in another one of his stories.

Next was gym…. ugh gross, disgusting, troublesome gym. Where you have to...exercise. I shivered. When will this day end?

i dragged myself to the girls locker room, and changed into gym attire, and found amu and nadeshiko and sat down next to them.

"i hate gym." i mumbled.

"so, rima chan, whats up?" nadeshiko said, attempting to start a conversation.

"nothing." i said. it's not my fault she looks just like her stupid twin! the same flowing, velvety hair- Augh! stop it rima stop it rima stop it rima

_-giggle- rima chi your funny!_

shattup!

_-giggle giggle-_

ugh! ignore…. ignore….. i scrunched up my face to concentrate all my power in to ignoring that little pest.

"Rima, are you okay? you look constipated" Amu said

"w-what? no, im fine…" okay, i need to work on my concentrated faces.

"okay, students! find a person of your opposite gender and come to me when you have decided." the coach called.

i gulped, suddenly being stared at by a LOT of fanboys, i looked around and saw, amu, yaya, nadeshiko, utau, nagi- purplehead, kukai, and kairi in the same position.

i saw na-purplehead andhe mouthed "help me!" and i nodded, - not because i wanted to partner up with him or anything, i just wanted to get away from fanboys! yea thats all!

_-smirks- sureeee_

shut up, shut up i chanted.

i made my way slowly around the crowd and found my way to nagihiko who grabbed my hand and ran to our coach before anyone could chase us.

"so, rima chan, so eager to be paired up with me?" he said, smirking.

"n-no way in hell, purple head!"

i looked around and saw utau and kukai both panting and high fived each other. i mean seriously those two need to get together!

amu was being teased by a laughing ikuto and kairi was telling yaya about god-knows-what and yaya was actually listening?! wow, gotta remember to tease her later.

"EVERYONE HAVE A PARTNER? GOOD." the coach said. "we will begin with…. trust falls!" i groaned "nooo….."

purplehead faked a pout "why so cruel, rima chan?"

"shut up."

"okay, first the girls will fall, then boys." the teacher ordered.

dear god, why must you hate me?! why? whyyyy?

"rima, your overreacting." he sighed.

is he a mind reader?!

"before you ask if i am a mind reader, no, i am not you just voice your thoughts sometimes"

"oh."

"now, come on rima, do your part an fall into my arms." he smirked and teased.

i blushed a LITTLE because it was stuffed un here! yes thats it!

"im kidding, rima chan, now please hurry up, everyone else is almost done!" he pleaded

"argh!fine, fujisaki, but if you even dare drop me, your life will be a living hell." i stated, giving him my special glare.

_yup! your special glare reserved just for him!_

ignoring in process…

"rima chan, i would never drop you on purpose…" he said.

"fine fine.." i muttered NOT BLUSHING and turning around, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, letting myself fall backwards, expecting the impact of the ground, but then i felt his strong hands grasp my shoulders and catch me, and i blushed b-because huh he was making me humid…. yeah thats all! he pushed me upwards, helping me to get upright again.

"see, rima chan? i would never drop you." he said, smiling. a tiny bit of pink appeared on my cheeks.

"t-thanks, (too sweet!) purple head (thats better!)" i said, smiling.

"ah, back to the name calling, are we?"

"purple head"

"chibi"

"girly boy"

"blondie"

we continued bickering, unaware of anything around us.

Yaya pov:

"ne, ne kairi tan, you'll catch me right, right, right, right,right?"

"y-yes, yuik-yaya"

"are you suuuuuuure?"

"y-yes"

"positive"

he nodded

"posatively dumptious?"

he made a confused face but nodded anyway.

"okayyyy"

here i go!

i closed my eyes, and let my self fall backwards, and waited for him to catch me.

i felt him push me back up, and then i glommed him, i think a little too hard because he was pink… but whatever!

"thank you thank you thank you!"

"y-your welcome"

_yaya chan, i think your strangling him…. -.-'_

oops!

i let go of him, and he took a deep breath.

Utau pov:

"You better not drop me" i warned him for the millionth time,glaring.

"i wont! now hurrry up" he said.

"fine, fine"

i closed my eyes and said, just in case "you better-"

"not drop you, jeez, i know!" he said exasperated.

i let my self fall backwards, expecting impact of the ground, but felt a firm grasp on my arms push me back up.

phew….

"see? i didn't drop you!" he said, proving his point

"i know, i know." i muttered looking away.

when will this day end?

DONE! PLZ DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5- We're The Chicken Crew! :P

**Hey guys! I'mImo really really REALLY sorry that i took so long to update… i was sick with writer's block- itis…. **

**also, i wanted to thank these people for reviewing:**

**A-Lil-Bunny**

**Pixiehunter5522**

**InsertStupidNameHere (YOU GUYS NEED NEED NEED TO READ HER CURRENT STORY NORMAL IF YA WANNA LIVE! not that i would kill you or anything! heh heh )**

**catgirl**

**Aikochan 123**

**PottsboroGirlie**

**Aicha tan (i know you are silently laughing at my stupidness.. TT ^ TT )**

**thank you guys so so so so so much! **

Chapter 5- We're the chicken crew!

Rima pov:

I woke up, feeling something hard under my foot, wondering what it was, i pushed my blanket aside, revealing… an EGG?! "WHAT THE HECK?!" the most probable solution is… I'm a chicken! I ran to the mirror and checked for feathers. nope, no feathers. I inspected the egg. it had a red and white checked desingn and a star and tear drop in the middle.. wonder what that means…

well whatever, i don't like waking up early, or thinking too hard, so, i'll deal with this later.

As i headed back to my bed, i tripped on a book, and landed with a thud.

"Rima, are you okay?"

knocking was heard on my door, and i scurried to my bed and hid the egg under my pillow, and pretended to be asleep.

the door opened softly, and Utau looked inside "guess i imagined it, god i think im going crazy today!" she muttered.

i kept my eyes closed, and eventually went to sleep…

Utau pov:

What the hell is wrong with me? i laid two eggs! i even pinched myself to make sure i wasnt dreaming, and when i touched it it seemed warm…

I inspected the two eggs, one was dark pink with a black design at the bottom, and the other was light pink with a white design at the bottom. what the heck is going on?!

_calm down Utau chan!_

_yea stop being so panicky! gosh._

i took a deep breath. i was getting used to these voices constantly bickering, like how do you bicker with yourself?! does that even make sense? ugh i don't even know what to do anymore!

Yaya pov:

OMGEEEEEEE! I FOUND A CUTE CUTE CUTE EGG IN MY BED! EEEEK I WONDER WHATLL COME OUT I HOPE ITLL HATCH SOON!

_yay! yaya tan i cant wait to meet you ~dechu_

me too whoever you are!

i put the cutesy egg into my school bag and started playing on my ipod. (it's pink!)

_yes yes yaya tan pink is very good~dechu!_

Amu pov:

what do i do what do i do what do i do what do i do?! i just laid three freaking eggs! AHHH THEY DIDNT TEACH US ANYTHING ABOUT THIS IN HEALTH CLASS!

i quickly put each egg carefully inside my bag and started to organize my stuff.

_YAY YAY AMU CHAN! YOU CAN ORGANIZE YOUR THINGAMABOBBERS! YAY!_

_c'mon amu chan hurry up already you don't need to do it that much_

_NO! CLEANING MUST BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY! desu~_

shut up already! god, my mid is so annoying!

_YAY YAY WE CAN SHUT UP ALREADY YAY!_

_i don't think its working…_

_keep cleaning desu~_

_i groaned and continued to clean my stuff up…_

Kukai pov:

i woke up to find a blue egg with a yellow star in an orange circle. "WHAT THE-oof!' i said, falling off of my bed. i examined the….egg? closely and quickly put it under my pillow and pretended to go back to sleep when nagihiko opened the door "what happened?" he looked at me "you do know that i can tell you're faking right?" i fake snored really loudly. he sighed "have it your way, im going back to sleep." and he shut the door. but before he did, i saw a flash of a little pink. hmm did he steal something from his sister? meh i don't really care….falling….back…to….sleep.

Nagihiko pov:

for a second there, i thought he saw an egg too, but he probably just fell off his bed like usual when he's ' in ' a soccer game. i looked at my two eggs, thats what i'm pretty sure they are… but how the heck did it end up here? and why do i have a pink one? did the egg-giving gods above accidentally mix-up me and my sister? not very likely… i pulled out my laptop, and searched in 'pink and blue eggs' and something about a kinder surprise in stereotyping row over pink and blue eggs? something about 'being tired of laying the same old eggs and how they are quite delicious?' am i supposed to eat them? this is getting weirder by the minute.

_no dude! not cool! go with the flow,man and DONT eat that, you egghead!_

really, egghead?

_yes, Nishiko, eating the egg would not be proper and is irrational._

i get the idea! wait a second….

I paled. My name is not Nishiko! how do they even know about that?! well technically they are in my mind… but nobody besides nadeshiko knows….

_oops…. heh heh_

I have no idea what is going on, and i would really like to know.

Rima pov:

i woke up to the sound of demon, my pet alarm clock, beeping like there was no tomorrow beep beep bee- i once again carefully (read: heartlessly) threw it across the room, im quite surprised it didn't brake yet… meh whatever. I dragged myself out of bed, and then I remembered "I'M A CHICKEN!" i screamed to the top of my lungs. Amu, Yaya, Nadeshiko, and Utau came running inside. "what the heck are you talking about?" utau muttered.

"What are you talking about?" nadeshiko asked, looking slightly doubtful.

" I laid an egg!" I protested.

"OHMIGOSH! RIMA I JUST REMEMBERED! I'M A CHICKEN TOO!" Amu said, freaking out

"YAYA WANTS TO BE A CHICKEN TOO! WERE THE CHICKEN CREW! YEAH!"

**(heh i rhymed.. )**

"the…chicken…crew?" utau asked, confused

"yea! we all laid eggs!"

"okay…" nadeshiko said,

Yaya took out a baby pink colored egg with a red middle and cream colored bunnies all around it.

"Ne, Ne rima tan, amu chi, na chin& utau chi! Yaya wants to see your eggs too! show me show me show me!" She said threatening to throw a tantrum.

"okay okay, sheesh." utau said, and placed TWO eggs!? onto the table. one was light pink with white designs and he other was hot pink with black designs.

nadeshiko hesitantly also took out a light pink egg with a red rose in the center and sparkles around it, although when I held it, it felt kinda hollow….

i reluctantly took out my checkered egg, and amu placed one…two…three of them… ?! WOAH HOLY- SHE LAID A HELL LOTTA EGGS!

"my my my some chicken we got here." I said coyly

"s-s-top that!"

"do you guys know whats going to hatch from these?"

"YAYA DOESNT KNOW BUT YAYA WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW CAUSE YAYA WANTS TO KNOW!"

"c'mon guys, lets go get changed and put these eggs in our bags and get breakfast. im starving" utau said.

Kukai pov:

"HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT I FOUND IN MY BED THIS MORNING! AN EGG! A FREAKING EGG!"

"calm down, man"

nagihiko took out TWO of them and placed them in front of us. one was blue and the other was…PINK?!

"dude, why the heck do you have a PINK egg?"

"there's a blue one too, y'know!"

"Yes, but there is also a PINK one! Pffft… HAHAHAHA"

"c'mon guys lets go to the cafeteria and get breakfast." he said with a little cat thingy floating behind him. WAIT WHAT?!

"W-What is that?!" I said pointing to the little cat.

"I'm Yoru! nya~"

" there you have your introduction, now lets go" ikuto said.

"okay okay, yeesh"

and we all headed to the cafeteria.

Utau Pov:

As we walked to our table, rumors and gossip about us wasn't stopping, and I don't think planned to anytime soon. I mean, seriously we each even have our own fan clubs! How pathetic can you get?

"U-um, may I sit here?" a boy asked, he looked around our age, and had blonde hair and red/pinkish eyes. I looked over to my friends, and saw Rima looking as bored as ever, picking at her food, Yaya, waving like a maniac, and Amu, trying-and failing, to hide the pinkness creeping up her cheeks.

"Sure." whatever, it's not like its a big deal, he probably couldn't find any other place to sit.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Hotori Tadase."

"Hoshina Utau" i said, without looking up from my phone.

"T-The Names Hinamori Amu." she said, finally regaining her Cooln'Spicy back.

I think i saw i little flash of light purple, and I thought I heard someone say "Tadase, it seems that these girls have them too, and that girl has three of them! " but i was probably imagining it.

" Nice to meet you too, my names Fujisaki Nadeshiko." she said, smiling.

"Mashiro Rima" She said, a little above a whisper, in a monotone voice, without looking up from her plate as if her food was more interesting than this.

"HELLO! YAYA"S NAME IS YAYA BUT YOU CAN JUST CALL YAYA YAYA!" He looked confused, but smiled anyway.

"Hey guys! What up, oh who's this?" Kukai said, coming up to us.

"Hello my name is Hotori Tadase, nice to meet you."

"Name's Kukai, Nice to meetcha!" he said, smacking his back and (unknowingly) knocking the air out of him.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." he said from across the table.

"Sanjo Kairi" he said and nodded.

We all continued chatting and talking about stuff that was absolutely of no importance what so ever.

Rima Pov:

I finished breakfast and headed back to my dorm to relax, when the school speakers turned on.

"WHATS UP, STUDENTS? FEILD DAY IS COMING UP IN ABOUT A WEEK OR SO, SO CLASSES WILL BE CANCELLED FOR FEILD DAY PRACTICING. PLEASE REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM ASAP TO BE ASSIGNED INTO YOUR TEAMS. PEACE OUT!" I groaned. Our stupid principal, (that is seriously what he calls himself, i am not even kidding.) always tries to act cool, and 'hip'. groaning, i turned myself around to go to the who but purplehead #2 came prancing up to me, and ever-so-politely asked "Hey, Rima chan, did you hear the announcement?"

"how can I not when it's blasting on speakers around the school?"

"Anyyywayyy do you know what team you want to be on?"

"No, not really, i don't care. I suck at sports anyway."

she got a devilish glint in her eye.

"Well my brother is captain of practically captain of half the teams at seiyo, so he could teach you!" she said over-cheerfully. quite creepy….

"No thanks." I said colder than intentioned.

Nadeshiko stepped towards me, and took out her hair tie, and dropped her voice lower, and did a sparkle attack.

"Rima chan, could you pleeeaaasse practice sports with me? " she said, and blinked very innocently. (read: devilishly)

My face turned red… because… i'm sick.

Argh! Full on Close Distance Sparkle Attack! Sheild Your Eyes! " I-I'll think about it." I replied stubbornly.

"Awww I knew you would!" she said cheerfully, clapping her hand together.

_Poing _I think i saw nadeshiko's ribbon turn into a rose, and she said. "i hope you and nagi~nee go on the same team!" she said scary-sweetly with a dark aura seeping out of her, like she would stop at nothing to do so.

"NAADDESHHIKOO SAMAAAA WE NEED YOUR HELP IN THE HOME EC. ROOOMMM!" said a bunch of fangirls/boys.

" see you later rima chan!" she said, and walked away.

nadeshiko pov:

I ran into the home ec room, fixed the sink, AGAIN. seriously how you break a faucet like 5 times?!"

I ran into an empty class room, and shut the door. out of my pocket floated my shugo chara, Mai. She had long straight brown hair up to her wait in a waterfall braid, a rose in her hair, and a white sundress with pink flower petals, and ballet flats, and had sky blue eyes. "I cant wait to set them all up!" she chirped. "I know, and I've got a plan. okay, so…"I whispered the plan to her, and we hurried to the auditorium.

Rima pov:

As I was walking, My Arch enemy approached me "greeaaat… from one purplehead to another. "

"Why so mean, rima tan?"

"don't call me that!"

"why not Rima tan?" he pouted.

" i hope you go die of dehydration in a remote desert away from the rest of the world and collapse." I stated. There! that'll shut him up!

" such violent little children these days!" he sighed. guess i was wrong.

"I'm the same age as you!"

"Really i would've never guessed!"

"ugh! annoying purpleheaded girly boy!"

"How mean!" he feigned hurt.

"oh look! we're here!" he mentioned.

yes! i walked away from him as fast as i could in the opposite direction, when i felt a hand tap my shoulder. "It's this way, smart one." he said, pointing in the other direction.

"I knew that."

"sure you did, ri-ma-tan"

i walked up to the box in which people were taking out slips that were either red, white, blue or green.

i put my hand in, and i think i felt something feeling different than paper, but ignored it and took out a slip that was white, and walked to the side of the room that was decorated white.

when i got there.. oh no no no no no no no "NOOOOOOOO! ITS THE APPLE CORPSE!" i groaned.

"it's apocalypse, rima tan." Mr. IThinkIKnowEverything informed me.

"WHATZ UP, STUDENTZZZ! ONCE YOU HAVE PICKED A SLIP, HEAD OVER TO THAT COLORED SIDE OF THE AUDITORIUM. ONCE YOU GO THERE THERE'LL BE A CAPTAIN. THE CAPTAIN HAS THE COLOR OF YOUR TEAM SLIP WITH THE LETTER 'C' ON IT. I HOPE YOU LOOK FORWARD TO WORKING WITH YOUR TEAM CAPTAIN! ROCK OUT Y'ALL!"

maybe i can switch with someone! I looked around for someone to switch with, when

"OH,AND YOU CANT SWITCH WITH ANYONE,PEOPLE! YOLO!"

"Rima tan definitely looks forward to working with me, riiight rima tan?"

"When hell freezes over, purplehead."

"i'll go get the ice cubes!" he cheerfully said back

cue face palm.

I looked around and saw a muttering utau turning aroung trying (and failing) to hide her blush, and a grinning kukai., a strawberry amu with a laughing ikuto and a flustered and trying-to- stop ikuto- tadase, and yaya jumping around telling kairi about god knows what, kairi trying to calm her down of her excitement.

Nadeshiko pov:

Great job, Mai! I said, high fiving my chara, or more like finger fiving, if you would. " Rima chan and nagi will take some time, and i think amu chan and ikuto and doing fine, pretty much ikuto's got it under control. As for yaya and kairi, yaya doing a pretty good job, though i'm not so sure she knows… so we need to give kukai and utau chan a push!" i looked at the red slip in my hand. Mai had given kukai the captain slip for the red team, and utau the red team slip as well, as for yaya and kairi, some other kid was the captain since I didn't want to make the captain of the green team a book smart dude, no offense. and as for amu and ikuto, ikuto got captain, and tadase got blue too, **(haha… blue…too….)** because mai said she wanted "Drrrama!"but it'll be interesting… wow. i feel like its the perfect time for a 'MWAHAHAHA!'… ok, I'm going to pretend i never said anything…

Rima Pov:

Please proceed back to your dorms and prepare for field day. thank you and have a nice day." the sane vice principal dismissed us. I dragged myself to my dorm, when i noticed that a popular show was on, and as soon as i sat on the couch, kukai and nag-purplehead came bursting in, panting

"C'MON GUYS! LETS GO TRAIN FOR FIELD DAY! GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OVER HERE!"

"come on! i just got here!" I protested.

"no."

"But a popular show is on!"

"fine but after that, we go onto the soccer field!" they annoyingly-nagged.

"ugh, fine."

some of us plopped onto the sofa, others pulling up pillows and sitting on the floor, and we watched this show with a yellow sponge, apparently under the sea. then the sponge dude said something that wasn't even funny, and everyone started laughing. that wasn't even funny! suddenly, my checkered egg came out, and floated in front of me, and a small cracking noise was heard, and a cut little person came out. she was wearing a clown outfit and had gold eyes and hair. "kusukusukusuku its about time rima tan, i'm kusukusu, your shugo chara!"

"shugo chara?"

"yea! who you want to be! chara change!"

_poing_

a star and tear drop appeared underneath my cheeks, and i literally went crazy.

"THAT WASN'T EVEN FUNNY! THAT WAS AN INSUT TO COMEDY! HE WAS 3.4B SECONDS LATE! COMEDY SHOULD BE DONE RIGHT!

"Yay! Rima tan did her first chara change!" she said, dancing aound. "SSSHHHH!" i hissed and grabbed her.

"rima chan, you do know that we can all see her, right?" mentioned. kusukusu floated up to nagi and said

"Oh, so your'e the nag i hear so much about! one time, rima tan sai-mmmpf!"

i grabbed her mouth before she could say anything else. "She's newborn and doesn't know what she's talking about!" i quickly made up.

They just gave me quizzical looks and let it go after a while.

"NOW IT'S TIME FOR FIELD DAY TRAINING!" they said, and practically shoved all of us out of the door and onto the soccer field.

when we got there, other people were playing there, so Purplehead walked over to them and was all

"Can you go play somewhere else because me and my friends want to play here."

and they were all

"OH BUT OF COURSE FUUJIISAAKII KUUUNNN!" and ran off to god knows where.

"okay, teams!" kukai said.

"fujisaki and i are captains, I pick first!"

" I pick… Ikuto." he said, shrugging. I looked over to see utau looking a tad bit disappointed.

"yay me." ikuto sarcastically cheered.

"i'll pick.." just then, kusukusu floated up to his ear and whispered something and he got a devious look in his eyes and was like

" I pick rima tan!" he said, too sweetly. I gave him my EvilDeathGlareOfDoom™ and stomped next to him.

"Aww is wittle rima tan having a tantrum?"

"anywayyyy, i'll pick Utau" he said. utau muttered 'kid' under her breath, but you could see she was happy about it.

"Nadeshiko"

"Kairi"

"Amu"

"Tadase" when did he even get here anyways?

" Yaya"

We all got to our positions, and started kicking the ball, when a cracking sound was heard. i turned around and saw kukai's egg hatching.

out of Kukai's egg came a green spiky haired guy with a yellow t-shirt and white shorts."Hey I'm Daichi! lets beat them! Chara Change!" and kukai got a star in his hair.

he started running at top speed shooting goal everywhere. "kusukusu! lets try that!" i said. i can finally FINALLY BE GOOD AT SPORTS TOO!

"i don't think it wo-" "JUST TRYYYY!"

" fine. chara change!"

" BALA BALANCE! BALA BALANCE! BALA BALANCE!" I said, doing my favorite gag over and over.

everyone stopped and looked at me, their face expressionless.

i froze embarrassed, and recovered and glared "what are you looking at?" i retorted. jeez they get to be all super athletic, and i get to do a gag. yay.

"You doing some gag." na-purplehead replied.

then, Amu's pink egg floated towards her and she was all, "AHHHH WHATS HAPPENING?! WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO?!"

"And you'd think she would know after all this." Utau muttered.

out of it came a pink clad cheerleader with a heart clip. "Hi! I'm Ran!" We won't let them beat us! Chara change!" and Amu's clip turned into a red heart and she started running at top speed tailing right behind kukai.

THATS NOT FAIR HOW COME EVEN SHE GETS TO BE ATHLETIC? I NEED TO CALL THE SHUGO CHARA GODS AND DEMAND AN UPGRADE!

_kusukusukusukusu it doesn't work like that rima tan! _

Then, everyone started playing again, ikuto jumped freakishly high, and i think i spotted ears and a tail on him, and tadase was all "DEFEAT THEM, MY SUBJECTS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" weird, much?

kairi had suddenly gotten a sword of some sorts and was running past the field. nagihiko got hold of the ball and passed it to me, i just kicked it to amu, who kicked it to yaya, who went all "AHHH THE BALL HIT YAYA THE BALL HIT YAYA WAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Yaya, calm down!" said a frantic Amu. In the end, you guessed it- kukai's team won. we headed back into the dorm, and read gag manga/ made snacks/

get teased/tease/try to stop the teasing/ read a big fat medical book/ get all hyper and bubbly/ have a ramen contest/ bounce the ball against the wall.

_boing…boing…boing..boing…boing…boing…boing…boing "_CAN YOU STOP THAT?" I asked, getting annoyed.

fujerksaki just grinned and said. "Why?"

"Because it;s annoying"

"Why is it annoying?"

"I see what you're trying to do. it won't work."

"Why do you see what i'm trying to do and why wont it work?" he asked, clearly enjoying annoying me.

I Mashiro Rima, will not swallow up my pride and tell him to stop.

i decided to ignore him, then he can't ask why, and he'll shut up!

yes its worki-_ boing….boing….boing….boing…boing…..boing…boing…boi ng…._

"ARGH STOP THAT PURPLEHEAD!"

he blinked (not) innocently, and pointed to himself. "me? what did I do, Rima tan? and… why should I stop what im doing if I even Am doing something which I might not be Because you might as well be imagining this and even if you weren't, which i never said was true or not, wouldn't mean I would stop what i was doing in the first place… not that i was, or anything." he said, trying not to laugh.

I Think My Brain Blew Up.

~! #$%^ ~! #$$%^ ~! #$%^ ~! #$%^ ~! #$%^ ~! #$%^ ~! #$%^ ! #$%^& ~! #$%^ ~! #$%^ ~! #$%^ ~! #$%^ ~! #$%^ ~! #$%

**special thanks to InsertStupidNameHere for inspiration on how to make deem charas hatch!**

**okay, so this chapter isn't exactly done, but i wanted to update because i felt really bad about not updating in such a looooooooooong time… forgive me please? *gives virtual cupcakes***

**also, please please please review and PM me! I love making new friends! **

**V**

Reeview? =^.^=


	6. Chapter 6- VACASHUN, EVERYPEOPLE!

I AAM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I KNOW YOU ALL PROBABLY THOUGHT I

WAS DEAD OR SOMETHING! I AM REALLY SORRY! SCHOOL WAS JUST TOO

CRAZY TO KEEP UP WITH! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEE!

does NOT NOT NOT own Shugo Chara! (heh heh..not …. not)

Utau's Pov:

"Oh yeah? I bet you can't beat me in ANYTHING!" sneered the brunette.

"Oh really now? Don't push your luck, Souma! That game wasn't fair because you character changed and you know it!" yelled the annoyed purple head.

"Character change or no character change it's the same thing!"

"No its not! You had a boost from Daichi!"

"That doesn-"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! HAVE A GOD DAMN BASKETBALL GAME TO SEE WHO'S BETTER!" I yelled.

Geez, this was seriously getting on my nerves. Fujisaki and Souma were having a heated argument on who was better at blah-this-and-blah-blah-that for about a good thirty minutes!

"Yea! Wow, Fujisaki why didn't you think of that?"

"Don't you start putting this on me, Souma; you're just trying to stall so you don't have to verse me..."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!" "

"L-let's just go!" they both said in unison as Rima gave them a final glare and followed them off.

It's been a loooong week. My two ANNOYING charas, El and IL had hatched, and were constantly fighting about simple little stupid 's chara hatched…a baby looking thingy…I think her name was Peep? Wait-no Pep? ...That doesn't sound right it was...Pepe! Amu's chara's had all hatched, Ran, the peppy cheerleader, Miki the calm artist, and Suu, the somewhat clumsy and annoying but sweet cook. It's like being constantly surrounded by squeaky chitchat ALL the time. And we found out that Nnadeshiko's chara, Mai I think also just hatched. It was going to take alon- "UUUTTTTAAAAUUUU?!"

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out" Kukai pointed out.

I turned around and crossed my arms childishly "So? What's it to you?"

El came out of nowhere singing "Five bars of looove! Five bars of looove!" and Il came around and kicked her "WAAA UTAU CHAN Il KICKED MEEE! ."

"Ha stop being a crybaby, El."

"I'm not a crybaby!"

"Yes you are!"

I sighed and so began their pointless bickering once again.

"Utau, you're on my team!" He said giving me one of those ANNOYINGLY UNNERVING grins.

"Whatever."

"Fine I call Rima chan then." Nagihiko said, sighing having to choose between kairi and Rima.

"Idiot." she muttered with a frown and stomped on his foot.

"Ow!" 'what was that for?" he said, pouting. Kusukusu started giggling like crazy, and Rima tried hiding her face behind her mass of blond hair.

"Everything." she muttered.

"So the midget speaks!" he mumbled.

"No duh! Ya little-"retorted Rima.

"AAANNNYYYWAAYYY" Amu cut in, trying to get rid of the tension building in the court.

"Shouldn't we get started?"

"Ok, ok. Let's go, already!" Nadeshiko said impatiently.

Nagihiko got the ball, and quickly dribbled down the court, avoiding kukai's attempts to steal the ball. By now we were all sitting on the side, and were watching seeing as it was mainly the two of them and it was early anyways. Then, all of a sudden, a blue egg floated from nagihiko's bag over to him and a guy with purple hair and a white beanie with a blue vest and headphones came out.

"Yo! I'm Rhythm! Let's do this!" all of a sudden, blue headphones appeared Fujisaki's neck, and I saw Rima muttering death threats about 'gags' and 'athleticism' and 'upgrades'. Nagihiko sped past Kukai making dunks,three pointers... and stuff with Kukai right on his tail. In the end, Nagihiko won and proved his point to a protesting Kukai.

Rima's Pov:

Get yourself together Rima, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, and breathe out.

Okay, good.

'Poing!' blue headphones appeared on nagihiko's neck and he sauntered up to me. BREATHE IN BREATHE OUT COME ON RIMA!

"What's wrong, Ri-ma?" I gulped at his use of my name.

"Nothing. What's wrong with you, girlyboy?" I retorted, crossing my arms. Well played, Rima, well played.

He leaned in closer, and whispered in my ear, his voice tickling my ear. "You." I turned red, and stubbornly tried to hide it, NOT failing miserably.

.

.

.

.

"RHYTHM!"

Nagihiko yelled, flustered, and light pink in the face-he must be pretty mad, - trying to strangle his annoying chara.

This is it. No guy gets past Rima Mashiro's defense system. And that is that. I turned around, and briskly started walking back to my dorm, ignoring Nagihiko's apologies. I can't say that I forgive him, because of my stupid, stupid pride. Great. Mehh I'm pretty sure he won't care anyway, I know I don't.

.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.'*'.

Kukai pov:

"Ughhhh!" I groaned, clutching my stomach

"Ha! The pop star strikes A-GAIN! HAH!" Utau ever-so-politely-cheered-me-up (cough not cough).

"Uuutauuu that wasn't fair! I whined

"Suuure, your such a kid, you KNOW you lost, looser." she teased

"I'll beat you next time, you just wait!"

"huh suuuure. come on, lets go to the others." she briskly started walking off.

I sighed. how mush does this girl EAT?! "WAIT UP!"

I quickly ran faster to catch up with her, who was impatiently waiting, arms crossed and tapping her foot against the ground.

"Slowpoke. i bet i could beat you to a race to our dorm."

"really now? do we remember what happened the last time you made a bet?"

her face got red,-wow i didn't mean to make her mad- and she turned around and said, over articulating every word,

"Fine. I _CHALLENGE _you that i can beat you to our door room in a race. there HAPPY?" she said, clearly annoyed.

i grinned "Deal."

"READY…" we took our positions.

"SET…" we got ready for sprinting…

"PICKLES!" utau started off in a run, but stopped confused, and said

"HEY! THAT WASNT FAIR!"

"okay, okay, ready…set….GO!"

And we sprinted off to our dorms in the sunset. just kidding. in the 'afternoon sun'

Rima pov:

"Rima chan, i really am sorry! It wasn't my fault!"

"…"

"Please?"

"…"

An exasperated Nagihiko sat down on the sofa in the living room with a silent Rima standing facing the opposite direction, with her arms crossed, and nose up in the air.

"…Is there anything i can do to make it up to you?…." he asked half scared, half pleading.

huh. he should be its not MY fault he gas a headphone set and whatnot, and starts ANNOYING ME.

"…."

"…"

".."

"."

"Fine. there are a FEW things." i should just let the poor guy go, but that does NOT mean i forgive him.

he perked up "Really?"

"hmmm…. you will do WHATEVER i say WHENEVER i say, for…."

"please not that long rima chan…"

"Two weeks."

he sighed, and gave me a kinda cut- i mean ugly and annoying and and and and uhhhhh bothersome and disgusting and gross and icky and yucky smile. yea, that works better.

"Thank you Rima chan." He smiled before I walked out of the living room and headed to my dorm, for a nice loooong nap, when i closed my eyes, the speakers boomed LOUD and i jumped.

"HELLLLOOOOO MY STUDENTS! WHAZZUP? SINCE HOLIDAYS ARE COMING UP, YOU GUYS HAVE A VACATION FOR A WHILE! YEAH! GOOD BYE, AND HAVE A FANTABULOUS DAYYY!"

great. i cant wait to see what life throws at me next.

Please note the sarcasm.

EVERYONE PLEASE STOP BYE AND LEAVE A REVIEW!

OH! AND EVERYONE CHEER FOR A-Lil-Bunny and her AWESHUM VOLLEYBALL TEAM!

BYEEEEEE 3


End file.
